


Beautiful Cold

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [44]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cold, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The cold too can be beautiful.
Series: Poetry [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 4





	Beautiful Cold

Breezy eventide  
A most, cold beautiful sings  
enjoying the moon


End file.
